Un cumpleaños cursi
by sakura33m
Summary: por primera vez desde que viven juntos usagi-san a olvidado el cumpleaños de su adorado misaki. -si a alguien le gusto y quiere ver la segunda parte, por favor diganlo.-
1. Chapter 1

Un cumpleaños cursi.

En un departamento muy ¨común¨ en la ciudad de Japón, se encontraba un joven de nombre misaki, que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños numero 20.

-buenos días usagi-san –saludo el peli castaño a su casero.

-buenos días misaki –dijo con voz cansada el peli plateado.

-¿terminaste el manuscrito? –dijo mientras terminaba de picar las verduras para hacer una ensalada.

-si, si …- se acerco al castaño por la espalda para abrazarlo por la cintura y colocar su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro -¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-ensalada y- … ¡suéltame usagi-san!- grito al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-no quiero, necesito a misaki –decia mientras lo cargaba estilo nupcial hacia las escaleras.

**tsuki no kaasu tsumetai yume no naka de...**- tono de celular (1)

-ho, es mi teléfono, ¿hola? –

_-hola, misaki, ¿Cómo has estado?-_

-hermano, bien y ¿tu?-

_-bien, ¿te gustaría venir este fin de semana a visitarme?, perdón que no pueda estar contigo en este día tan especial hermanito, pero te prometo que te lo compensare este fin de semana.-_

-¿día especial?... ha ya entendí, no te preocupes, claro iré el fin de semana, pero regresare el domingo a medio día, ¿te parece?-

_-¿Qué? ¿ por que tan rápido quieres regresar?-_

-por que también tengo que estudiar, ¿acaso no quieres eso hermano mayor?-dijo con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

_-awww, mi hermanito no cabe duda que es un hombre muy estudioso- dijo emocionada desde la otra línea._

-si claro, bueno adiós, ¡hasta el fin de semana onii-chan!- dijo, para después de escuchar un ¨adiós¨ de la otra línea colgó

-¿era Takahiro?- pregunto el mayor, aun cargando a misaki en sus brazos.

-si, me dijo que quiere que lo visite este fin de semana, te voy a preparar lo que vas a necesitar mientras no este, usagi-san –dijo el joven bajándose de los brazos de su amante y saliendo a la terraza a recoger la ropa limpia.

POV AKIHIKO USAMI

Cuando misaki se separo de mi vi que se veía feliz por ir a visitar a su hermano mayor, desde hacer un año cada vez que takahiro quería ver a misaki le llamaba y, se queda con él el fin de semana, ¿a que se abra referido con día especial?, yo no le veo lo especial a este 16 de Agosto…

**Kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai Akogare dake ja umekirenai Samishisa dake ga kyou mo RIARU de Ima ai ni ittara naite shimau…** tomo de celular (2)

-¿si, bueno, quien es? –dije con el tono de voz neutral y un tanto irritado.

_-hola akihiko, perdón por molestarte- _

-no es ninguna molestia takahiro, lo lamento, es solo que he estado un tanto cansado con la escritura de mi nueva novela que no he dormido mucho-

_-de acuerdo, ¿misaki ya te aviso que se quedara conmigo?-_

-no, pero estaba conmigo cuando contesto el teléfono, oye amigo, ¿a que se referían con día especial? – se que misaki no me lo va a querer contar, así que mejor recurriré a la persona que me dice todo de el: su hermano.

_-¿he?, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que se festeja este día?, hoy es el cumpleaños de misaki-_

-…- tenia toda la razón lo había olvidado por completo por estar tan concentrado con la novela, ¿Cómo rayos pude descuidar a mi pequeño ángel?, esto jamás me lo perdonare, ¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado mi mayor prioridad? Que es mi misaki.

_-¿akihiko? ¿Sigues ahí?-_

-si perdón, lo había olvidado, ¿lo van a celebrar en tu casa tu esposa y tu, verdad?- dije sin importarme mucho la respuesta, ¿Por qué misaki no se habla enojado por haber olvidado su cumpleaños? ¿será que no le importa si lo felicito o no?

Después de un rato hablando le dije una mentirita piadosa a mi mejor amigo para después colgarle.

-misaki… - llame a la razón de mis ilusiones y deseos, pero el no me contesto –misaki … -repite pero esta vez obtuve repuesta

-¿ocurre algo usagi-san? –me dijo con su tan dulce tono de inocencia.

-quiero ir al cine, ¿Qué película quieres ver? –le pregunte mientras sacaba un cigarro de mi bolsillo y lo encendía al tenerlo en la boca.

-¿he?, ¿enserio? Pero si el que quiere ir al cine eres tu usagi-s… -

-solo quiero tomar aire fresco, ¿Qué película quieres ver?- le dije a mi encantador ángel, quiero regalarle todo el día de hoy para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos, aunque yo preferiría tenerlo encerrado en mi cuarto y esposado a la cama.

-esta bien, usagi-san, me gustaría ver la película de ¨bajo la misma estrella¨- le escuche decir con un poco de emoción mal disfrazada

-okey, vámonos – lo tome de la mano para guiarlo a la puerta.

-espera, tengo que dejar todo listo antes de irme mañana –me dijo intentando pararme

-no importa, después me las arreglare –le puse a misaki un suéter color verde que le había regalada hace un tiempo, y salimos del departamento.

-usagi-san … -escuche mi nombre ser pronunciado por los tiernos labios de mi misaki, pero preferí hacer oídos sordos delo contrario hubiera atacado esos tiernos e inocentes labios que le pertenecían a mi niño especial.

Después del cine, fuimos a tomar un helado

-¿de que sabor quieren su helado? –nos pregunto una empleada del establecimiento.

-dos de chocolate por favor –le respondí a la encargada

-tengan, por cierto ¿usted es el gran escritor usagi-sensei? –me pregunto con cierta emoción en su voz.

-si, ¿se le ofrece algo? –le pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa, por alguna extraña razón siempre que hago eso las damas se sonrojan y me dejan de molestar.

-n-no, no, ninguna señor –dijo ella colorada y le entregue el dinero por los helados, dije gracias y me fui a darle su helado a misaki que me estaba esperando en una mesa del local.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto usagi-san? –me pregunto misaki al sentarme en la mesa, le entregue su helado y por debajo de la mesa tome su mano libre entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-por nada importante, misaki… -le conteste mientras le daba una probada a mi helado, al levantar la vista logre ver a misaki con un sonrojo que aunque leve notorio.

-Ho, ya veo,… -me respondió mirándome disimuladamente por atraves del flequillo, le dedique una amplia sonrisa a mi pequeño, el cual por hacer eso sus colores aumentaron al de un tomate.

Al terminar el helado, le dije que quería dar un paseo por el parque, lo que no le dije es que llame algunos ¨contactos¨ para que prepararan una ¨pequeña¨ sorpresa.

POV NORMAL

Al llegar al dichoso parque:

-misaki, cierra los ojos –dijo el peli plateado al joven que dudaba un poco si hacerle o no caso a su conejo enamorado –confía en mi –al decir simplemente esas tres palabras el castaño cerro los ojos para dejarse guiar por la persona que (aun que no vaya a admitirlo) ama.

-¿adonde vamos? –pregunto el joven sin abrir los ojos.

-espera,… espera,… ¡ya, abre los ojos¡ -al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un precioso lago iluminado por la luz del atardecer, una mesa decorada en el centro de un hermoso quiosco, y al lado del mismo un pequeño grupo de personas con instrumentos musicales.

-usa-usagi-san, ¿pero po-por que…? –pregunto a medias el castaño antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿hice todo esto? –completo la frase – por culpa del trabajo he descuidado lo mas importante en mi vida, mi mayor prioridad y mi única razón de vivir, ¿quieres saber quien es? –Dijo el mayor tomando la mano del muchacho de ojos verdes, para ponerla a la altura de su cara, sobre su mejilla izquierda y mirarle directamente a los ojos- tu´, mi misaki –separo la pequeño mano se su mejilla y la beso tiernamente y con delicadeza.

-usagi-san… -dijo el joven en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un encantador rojo manzana y sus ojos se inundaban con una ligera capa de lágrimas imperceptibles.

-te amo, misaki –dijo el escritor con firmeza y un toque de dulzura en su voz- y siempre lo are, ¿podrías perdonarme por haberte descuidado últimamente?

-yo… -akihiko no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar, ya que lo había callado de la manera mas romántica existente: con un beso, no fue uno pasional, si no, uno dulce y delicado, uno de esos que transmite todos tus sentimientos con un solo roce.

-ven conmigo –dijo el escritor y recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Usagi tomo de la mano a misaki y le pidió que se sentara en una pequeña banca llena de flores que se encontraba enfrente del grupo de músicos.

-esta canción es para la persona más importante de mi existencia, mi pequeño ángel y el amor de mi vida, misaki takahashi, músicos –hizo una señal con la mano y los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos (la canción se llama: por eso te amo, de rio roma)- …

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo... hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
Porque si te tengo, tengo todo  
En ti tengo todo… por eso… te amo!

Para usagi todo lo que representaba su querido novio era simplemente, perfecto, desde la tierna y tímida mirada de amor que la dedicaba solamente a el, hasta las risas incontrolables por culpa de ataques sorpresivos de cosquillas que le hacia pasar a su misaki, a los ojos de el era simplemente prefecto.

-usagi-san… -el mencionado levanto la vista ya que había cerrado los ojos para cantar, se sorprendió por la escena que tenía frente a él, misaki tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y sus ojos amenazaban por romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

-misaki –se acerco a su novio tomando su mejilla derecha con su mano para que la vista del castaño lo viera directo a los ojos -¿no te gusto la canción, misaki? –pregunto el escritor asustado de que su niño haya detestado la canción que le dedico.

-n-no, me e-encanto usagi-san, yo.., t-también t-te… amo…, te quiero mu-mucho usagi-san –dijo entre cortadamente misaki, mientras tomaba la mano que estaba descansando en su mejilla y rompía en llanto frente al famoso escritor.

Usagi atrajo el cuerpo del mas joven hacia él para envolverlo en un tierno y cálido abrazo, estaba inmensamente feliz de que la persona que mas ama en el mundo le haya gustado su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ese día de su cumpleaños misaki vio una nueva faceta de la persona con la que vivía, sin duda alguna era feliz estando al lado de usagi, pero lo que mas lo hizo feliz era que el escritor lo vio con ojos de amor e inmensa pasión toda la velada.

Usagi trato a misaki como si fuera lo mas frágil y delicado del mundo, en toda la noche no hubo momento en el que dejara de decirle cumplidos, acariciar su rostro, de abrazarlo y de besarlo tiernamente ante cada descuido de parte de misaki, al regresar a casa el peli castaño se había quedado dormido en el deportiva del afamado escritor.

-usagi-san… -dijo misaki entre sueños al sentir las cálidas manos de su conejo.

Usagi cargo a su novio hasta la habitación en la que el castaño dormía la mayoría de las veces, lo deposito cuidadosamente en la cama, pero cuando lo iba a arropar con las mantas…

-te amo usagi-san –el escritor quedo paralizado al escuchar esas palabras sin tartamudear de parte de su adorado ángel.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acomodo en la cama al lado de su pareja, mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente depositando un cálido beso en su frente y diciéndole ¨te amo¨ también cayo en manos de morfeo.

Lo que ocurriría al día siguiente seria todo un misterio para la joven pareja…


	2. Chapter 2

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE—

-usagi-san regreso el domingo en la tarde, todo esta listo para que no destruyas la casa en lo que no estoy, adiós y suerte con la novela –dijo misaki mientras se ponía los zapatos y tomaba su pequeña maleta.

-si, si, como digas, intentare no destruir la casa en tu ausencia –dijo el escritor revolviendo el caballo de su pequeño e inocente uke y le robaba un casto beso en los labios.

-¡usagi-san! No hagas cosas raras –dijo un muy pero muy sonrojado misaki cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta que su espalda choco con la puerta.

-¿Por qué no, misaki? –dijo akihiko acorralando a indefenso novio, impidiendo su escape.

-p-por que m-me tengo que ir o´ perderé el tren a casa de mi onii-chan –dijo misaki como escusa, aunque a el le hubiera gustado que usagi-san lo callara a besos como tenia acostumbrado hacerlo, pero tenia que ir a casa de su hermano o´ de lo contrario sospecharía de la relación entre su casero y el.

-mm, quiero pasar mas tiempo con misak- el escritor fue interrumpido por su celular.

**Por favor, ¡jamás me sueltes!, ¡jamás me sueltes!, ¿no ves que cerca de ti quiero estar?, no importa cuando y por que, sonríe, sonríe, y así todo florecerá… **

-hola, akihiko al habla –dijo usagi-san en el teléfono, pero con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro de su adoración la cual esta con un leve sonrojo por culpa de su casero.

_-hola akihiko, soy yo, takahiro, ¿misaki ya viene para aca?-_

-ha, si, en este momento esta saliendo para haya, ¿Por qué, paso algo? – dijo con la voz un poco preocupado, tomando a su novio por la cintura para acercarlo a el y poder abrazarlo, para que misaki alcanzara a escuchar la platica mejor.

_-bueno, lo que ocurre es que… (suspiro) a habido un problema con las tuberías del edificio en el que vivo, me preguntaba si esta noche podríamos quedarnos en tu casa y así poder festejar todos el cumpleaños de misaki –_

-Ho, era eso, claro, sabes que no es molestia que tu esposa, su hija y tu, vengan a mi casa, además seria divertido festejar el día del nacimiento de misaki –usagi aparto un poco el celular y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño ángel.

_-¿enserio? Gracias amigo, llegaremos en unas horas, adiós akihiko –_

-adiós takahiro –después de decir eso colgó y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-¿vamos al mercado por lo necesario para cocinar una cena para 5? –dijo misaki con una sonrisa recargando su cabeza en el pecho de usagi.

-claro, ¿o crees que te dejaría ir solo? –dijo akihiko agarrando las llaves de su carro y robándole otro beso a misaki antes de salir del mal nombrado ¨departamento¨ (le quedaría mejor el nombre de mansión xD).

Fueron a comprar todo para festejar el cumpleaños de misaki, en el camino de regreso se encontraron con algunos amigos: hiroki, nowaki, Miyagi, shinobu., Los invitaron a la pequeña fiesta de misaki, también aprovecharon para invitar a aikawa (la cual sabía que su hermano menor salía con su ex-esposo y aprobaba su relación ya que el consiguió algo que ella nunca logro con Miyagi: olvidar a su sensei.),también a ritsu, takano, hatori, chiaki, kisa, yukina, yuu, kyo (el se enamoro de yuu cuando los dos por fin se dieron por vencidos con sus amores no correspondidos y se dieron una oportunidad para ver que era el amor verdadero: lo cual descubrieron juntos.), yokozawa, kirishima, hiyori (ni modo que dejaran a su hija en casa sola xD), kaoru, isaka y por ultimo al papa y el hermano de usagi (lo cual misaki batallo bastante para que akihiko los invitara a la fiesta).

Al llegar a casa usagi-san y misaki prepararon todo para cuando llegaran sus invitados, sala, paredes y puertas decoradas para la ocasión (cortesía de akihiko) cena, aperitivos y pastel listos con un olor mas que delicioso (cortesía de misaki).

Al terminar todavía les quedaban dos horas para la fiesta, asi que misaki después de bañarse le dijo a su casero que terminara lo que le falto del trabajo.

Misaki para no aburrirse se puso a leer un libro que trataba de una stundere que se terminaba enamorando del chico que le estaba ayudando a conquistar a la persona de la cual inicialmente estaba enamorada, hasta que misaki callo dormido…

_Gritos, platos de cristal cayendo al piso, mas gritos, dos niñas llorando, pasos ruidosos por todos lados y lagrimas silenciosas._

_-¡¿como te atreviste a sacar a misaki del camino correcto?¡- grito una voz muy familiar _

_-yo no haría nada que lastimara a misaki, por que lo amo- dijo otra voz igual de familiar pero con un tono de voz mas calmado que la otra._

_-¿amor? Jajá no me agás reír, el amor no existe entre dos personas del mismo sexo y menos si una de esa dos personas no siente nada por la otra, ¿verdad hermanito? –dijo la primera voz molesta e irritada._

_-… -silencio_

_-¿lo ves? mi pequeño misaki no siente nada por ti, si estuvo contigo habrá sido por lastima –dijo de nuevo la primera voz con tono victorioso y con palabras envenenadas._

_-misaki, si te vas con tu hermano, ¿significa que ya no sientes nada por mi verdad?- dijo lo voz que se había mostrado mas calmada con un todo lleno de dolor que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho llorar._

_-eso es mas que obvio usami, vámonos misaki –el nombrado muchacho fue arrastrado por su hermano hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a la persona que amaba por no haber sido sincero en sus sentimientos, tiempo después se entero en las noticias que ese joven de apellido usami había sido victima de un accidente de auto provocado por el consumo elevado de alcohol es su sangre, ese día solo pudo pensar en que si hubiera dicho que lo amaba nada de eso habría pasado, mientras lloraba amargamente por perder a su único amor esta vez para siempre…_

-¡ha! –grito un chico de ojos color verde al despertar.

-¡misaki! ¿Estas bien? –dijo su novio bajando rápidamente al primer piso, preocupada por su pareja.

-u-usagi-san, si e-estoy bien –dijo el chico mas tranquilo al ver que todo había sido un sueño.

-¿seguro? –dijo akihiko acercándose a su adoración, poniendo una mano en su mejilla acariciándolo lentamente para reconfortarlo.

-si, descuida –misaki tomo la mano que se encontraba sobre su mejilla y la presiono mas a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-te amo, misaki –dijo el escritor cuando vio que su pareja se había calmado, acerco su rostro y le dio un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios.

-yo… yo ta-tambie –misaki fue interrumpido por el ruido del timbre.

-rayos… -susurro usagi al ver que misaki estuvo apunto de decir que también lo amaba y había sido interrumpido por el ruido del espantoso timbre.

-ya voy –dijo el castaño sonrojado.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraba el hermano mayor de misaki, con su esposa y su hija.

-hola chicos, ¿como han estado? –pregunto manami la esposa de takahiro.

-bastante bien ane-san, pasen por favor –dijo el ojiverde, después de acomodar las cosas de sus invitados en una de las habitaciones llegaron los demás invitados a la fiesta.

Usagi prendió la televisión en un canal de música clásica y moderna para que no fuera un problema escoger alguna canción en la radio, la fiesta fue algo bastante agradable para todos, entre bromas, conversaciones divertidas, una que otra discusión que al final terminaba en un abraso y beso que avergonzaba al uke (y que tenían que taparle los ojos a las dos jovencitas presentes xD) , todo parecía bien hasta que…

_*+*+ Lamentamos interrumpir este canal pero en ultimas noticias, se le ve al gran escritor usami akihiko teniendo una cita bastante romántica con otro hombre, si lo que escucharon mis amigos televidentes, OTRO HOMBRE, y si piensan que esto solo es un malentendido les mostraremos estas fotos bastante comprometedoras y tenemos informado que el nombre del otro chico es misaki takahashi *+*+_

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados con lo que vieron en la televisión.

_*+*+ en la primera foto se mostraba a misaki y akihiko, sentados en una mesa en una heladería mientras estaban tomados de las manos por debajo de la mesa._

_En otra foto: akihiko llevando a misaki tapado de los ojos a un lago en un parque._

_En otra: a misaki llorando de felicidad mientras akihiko lo abrazaba cariñosamente._

_En otra y última foto: sale misaki y akihiko sentados en una mesa del pequeño quiosco, akihoko besa en la boca a misaki y esta le corresponde poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de akihiko para profundizar el beso.*+*+_

-que… que demonios… ¡¿Qué demonios es esto akihiko?! – grito eufórico takahiro, causando que su esposa por el susto soltara unos platos de vidrio al suelo.

-mira takahiro déjame explicarte… -intento el peli plateado calmar a su amigo manteniendo la calma.

-¡¿y que me vas a explicar que todo este tiempo en el que pensé que estabas cuidando a mi hermanito, te la pasabas metiéndole por quera en la cabeza?! – grito mas fuerte takahiro, provocando que su hija y la hija de kirishima comenzaran a llorar por el miedo que les causaban sus gritos.

El hermano mayor de misaki camino rápidamente hacia akihiko lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara el cual usagi alcanzo a esquivar, manami dejaba caer lagrimas silenciosas ya que nunca había visto así de enojado y furioso a su esposo en todo el tiempo de conocerse.

-¡¿como te atreviste a sacar a misaki del camino correcto?¡- grito takahiro mas que molesto y frustrado al no poder golpear a akihiko.

-yo no haría nada que lastimara a misaki, por que lo amo- dijo usagi intentando calmar a su mejor amigo.

-¿amor? Jajá no me agás reír, el amor no existe entre dos personas del mismo sexo y menos si una de esa dos personas no siente nada por la otra, ¿verdad hermanito? –dijo molesta e irritada.

-… -silencio, misaki seguía en shock al ver a las dos personas que más amaba discutir.

-¿lo ves? mi pequeño misaki no siente nada por ti, si estuvo contigo habrá sido por lastima –dijo takahiro en tono victorioso y con palabras envenenadas.

-misaki, si te vas con tu hermano, ¿significa que ya no sientes nada por mi, verdad?- dijo akihiko que se había mostrado mas calmada, con un todo lleno de dolor que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho llorar, al pensar en perder a su única razón para vivir.

-eso es mas que obvio usami, vámonos misaki –el nombrado muchacho fue arrastrado por su hermano hacia la puerta.

POV MISAKI

Yo seguía en shock al ver que habían descubierto mi relación con usagi-san, cuando sentí que mi hermano me iba jalando reaccione del shock pero… ¿y si usagi-san pierde su carrera por mi culpa? Tal vez si me alejo de el, isaka pueda solucionar ese problema con los noticieros y así usagi-san no perdería su trabajo, pero mi sueño llego a mis recuerdos como un flash,¨ Gritos, platos de cristal cayendo al piso, mas gritos, dos niñas llorando, pasos ruidosos por todos lados y lagrimas silenciosas¨, todo era un deja vu, pero si era igual a mi sueño ¿eso significaba que si cruzaba por esa puerta, será la ultima vez que viera a mi conejito plateado? (usagi = conejo) No, yo no quiero perder para siempre a usagi-san, nunca lo permitiré.

Sin darme cuenta deje de caminar lo cual mi hermano noto, intento jalarme para que siguiera caminando, pero no me movía, simplemente no podía dejar ir a mi único amor así de fácil, el era y es mío, solamente mío.

-¿Qué sucede misaki? Vámonos, nada tenemos que hacer aquí –escuche hablar a mi hermano pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra, solo estaba ahí parado en medio de la sala con todas las personas que quiero viéndome, esperando a que yo tomara una decisión ir con mi hermano y perder para siempre a usagi-san o´…

-yo… yo… -las palabras no salían de mi garganta aunque las tuviera en mi mente, en eso recordé las palabras del papa de usagi-san: de nada sirve tener los sentimientos dentro de ti, si no llegan a esa persona que quieres. –yo no quiero…

-¿Qué paso misaki? Si sientes lastima por akihiko, imagina que esta muerto, así pobras olvidar esta mala experiencia –dijo mi hermano con mucha frialdad, al escuchar eso sentí una puñalada en el pecho, yo no quería perder a usagi-san mucho menos que muera, yo…

-No… -sentí mis ojos humedecer y como unas gruesas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas para terminar en el suelo –no quiero… yo no quiero olvidar a usagi-san *llanto*, no quiero que usagi-san m-muero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, y-yo *llanto* amo a usagi-san, n-no estoy dispuesto a perderlo, *llanto* p-por que el es mío y yo soy de el, lo amo onii-san, p-por favor no me alejes de mi conejo plateado *llanto* -dije entrecortadamente, el llanto no me dejaba hablar corridamente y sentía mis mejillas sonrojas por culpa de llanto.

Todos en la sala estaban conmovidos por todo lo que dije, mi hermano cambio su expresión a una de asombro para después poner una de cariño, se acerco un poco a mí, tomando mi mano para ponerla sobre su mejilla y me dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…

-misaki, ¿sabias que todo lo que me acabas de decir, es casi lo mismo que mama le dijo al abuelo cuando el se entero de su relación con papa y los intento separar? –Dijo mi hermano soltando algunas lagrimas al recordar a nuestros padres –mama siempre decía que el día que tu te enamoradas yo me iba a oponer, nunca la había entendido hasta ahora, creo que ella sabia algo que ni tu ni yo hubiéramos imaginado je –rio mi hermano nostálgicamente- siempre pensé que arias todo lo que los demás dijeran para no molestarlos, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, eso me preocupaba, pero ahora veo que estuve equivocado –mi hermano soltó mi mano, se limpio las lagrimas y me dijo por ultimo –anda ve, no me voy a oponer a tu relación con akihiko.

Mis lágrimas que habían parado unos instantes, volvieron a salir pero esta vez de felicidad, abrase a mi hermano.

-gracias – le susurre al oído y me separe de le.

Me di la vuelta y corrí a abrazar a mi conejito plateado, el me recibió con los brazos abiertos, yo abrase desesperadamente a usagi-san.

-te amo, usagi-san – dije separándome un poco, me pare en las pintas de mis pies, jale la corbata de usagi-san para que se agachara un poco y lo bese de forma bastante tímida y cálida.

-yo también te amo, mi misaki – escuche decir a usagi-san y sonreí de esa forma con la que solo sonrió con el.

-awwww –después de ese coro se escucharon muchos aplausos en la habitación, causa por la cual me sonroje como un tomate.

-¿Qué? ¿Se olvidaron de nosotros? – dijeron con sarcasmo yuu, takano y kirishima, ganándose un golpe de su despectiva pareja.

-etto… no es que… pues –dije mas que rojo, no encontraba que decir, hasta que se escucho algo en la televisión que a todos nos intrigo.

_*+*+ En este momento hay camarógrafos en la puerta del departamento del escritor akihiko usami, para entrevistar a la pareja que en este momento es el centro de atención en todo el mundo +*+*_

Se escuchaba que tocaban a la puerta y yo me asuste ya que no sabía que era lo que pasaría después.

-vaya, vaya, si que la prensa es rápida, ¿que propones hacer aikawa? –escuche decir a isaka mientras sonreía con calma.

-decirles lo que quieren escuchar, apuesto que a todos les va a encantar conocer al pequeño misaki que le robo el corazón al gran escritor akihiko usami – aikawa sonreía con malicia, ¿presentarme formalmente con todos como la pareja de usagi-san? Si seguía en pie estoy seguro de que estaba temblando del miedo y los nervios.

-yo no quiero presentar a misaki como mi novio –dijo seriamente usagi-san, me sentí un poco triste de que usagi-san no quisiera que supieran lo nuestro.

Vi como usagi-san ponía su pierna izquierda de rodilla, y la otra flexionada, saco una pequeña cajita color azul marino de su bolsillo, tomo mis manos y las envolvió entre las suyas.

-misaki, cuando nos conocimos, se que no fue la mejor primera impresión, cuando fui tu tutor teníamos que esforzarnos ya que no nos llevábamos bien, eres la única persona que me ha visto como realmente soy, sabes que es lo único de lo que me arrepiento, eres amable, cariñoso, tierno, adorable aunque no te guste admitirlo, te molestas con mucha facilidad, siempre buscas el lado positivo de todas las personas, aunque no exista la perfección tu para mi eres perfecto, te amo mas que a mi vida, desde que te conocí tu eres mi única razón de levantarme cada mañana, nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo por que es verdad, misaki, aquí delante de todas las personas que nos importan quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo ya que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿Qué dices? –dijo usagi-san mirándome directo a los ojos, logre ver un destello que sabía exactamente que significaba: amor.

-usagi-san… -sentí mis ojos humedecer – yo s-si q-quiero casarme contigo, te amo –dije antes de abalanzarme encima de el, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayéramos al suelo.

Se escucharon como fondo risas y aplausos, yo estaba mas que feliz, usagi-san levanto mi rostro removiendo mis cabellos rebeldes, me dio un beso cálido y suave, mientras que en mi mano izquierda colocaba un anillo en mi dedo anular.

-awww, muy bien chicos, ¿ahora si se presentaran como una pareja oficial? –dijo isaka con una sonrisa burlona.

-si – dijo usagi-san, me ayudo a levantarme y con nuestros dedos entrelazados salimos afuera del departamento donde se encontraban todos los camarógrafos.

-señor akihiko, ¿es cierto que este joven es su novio o´ solo es su juguete? -dijo uno de los sujetos de ahí, me dolió que dijeran que solo era su juguete, así que me escondí un poco atrás de usagi-san para que no me vieran.

-señor akihiko, ¿es homosexual o´ solo esta con este chiquillo por lastima? –dijo otro sujeto, todas las preguntas que hacían eran crueles e hirientes, yo estaba al borde del llanto.

-señor akihiko, ¿ya que usted se divirtió con este chiquillo, cree que me lo pueda prestar? –dijo otra persona con burla y todos ahí se rieron (bueno solo los hombres, las mujeres estaban enojadas).

-les quiero dejar algo muy en claro a todos, este ¨chiquillo¨ no es mi novio –al decir eso me coloco delante de el, me abrazo por la espalda y tomo mi mano izquierda donde estaba colocado el anillo – el es mi prometido, así que les pediré que lo respeten por que es la persona que amo, y si, soy homosexual, pero solo tengo ojos para mi niño especial –dijo para después besarme la mejilla causando un furioso sonrojo de mi parte.

-kawai –dijeron todas las reporteras y hicieron para atrás a los reporteros barones.

-¿Cuánto es la boda? –dijo la primera reportera con una amplia sonrisa.

-dentro de dos meses –respondió usagi-san.

-joven misaki, ¿usted ama a akihiko-sempai? –dijo otra reportera con ojos en forma de estrella por la emoción.

-y-yo… -me quede callado unos minutos, todos esperaban mi respuesta con ansias, me volteé y bese a usagi-san – yo amo a usagi-san, mas que nada en este mundo –dije al separarme con la cara roja como un tomate y ocultando mi cara en el pecho de mi conejito gris.

-¿eso responde a su pregunto señorita? –escuche decir a usagi-san riendo.

-s-si –dijo la reportera con un derrame nasal al igual que todas las chicas que estaban ahí.

Las preguntas siguieron un rato más, yo solo respondía cortésmente pero sin soltar a usagi-san ya que tenía miedo de perderlo como si todo fuera un sueño.

POV NORMAL

Al final de la noche cuando todos se habían ido a su casa, eso si, sin antes dejar una pequeña amenaza a akihiko (por cortesía de takahiro) o 'a misaki (cortesía del papa de akihiko), los dos amantes se fueron a dormir a la habitación del mayor, durmieron como la noche anterior abrazados y sin ganas de soltarse.

No todo el amor es entre un hombre y una mujer, hay excepciones donde el amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperas, pero al final de cuentas es amor verdadero.

+*+* FIN *+*+


End file.
